


The rotation of the moon

by Kinococha



Series: Fleurmione One-shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 51, Day 2: Dancing, Don't know if this counts as fluff, F/F, FW2021.1, Fleurmione Week 2021, Hogwarts Setting, Not everything is what it seems, One-Shot, Romance, Talking, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinococha/pseuds/Kinococha
Summary: An action, a skill, a way of expressing the body. What does a dance mean? This was not a piece of information that Fleur would give lightly to anyone… just to the one.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: Fleurmione One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165913
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2021.1





	The rotation of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> One more day! This one I admit is an idea that I was tempted to expand. Although it is complete in the form of a multichapter, it could go much deeper into the veela Lore. Let me know what you guys think :) Thank's again to the lovely Cloud901 to be my Beta for this work, you are the best Cloud!

It is always easier to notice the inconsistencies. The eyes tend to jump from the scruffy book on the shelf, to the red colorful quill on the desk, to the nerdy girl in the Durmstrang champion's arms. All eyes would have turned to Hermione on that night. Her blue dress hugged her curves, perfectly exposing what was carefully kept hidden by Hogwarts uniforms. Although the girl rarely wore heels, Hermione walked with the elegance of someone who had worn them all their life. This showed a new side of the Gryffindor, one that was confident, powerful and courageous, but above all, happy. However, she was not the scruffy book that night.

McGonagall was busy lining up the four champions with their dates for the opening of the Yule Ball. Harry was one that had been quite shocked when Hermione greeted him and Parvati. She tried to distract herself from the nervousness of dancing in front of the whole school by inspecting the other champions.

Even from her not-so-close position in line, Hermione could see that the most desired girl from the three magical schools was standing alone. Her partner must have been running late, but Fleur didn't seem even remotely disturbed by this. The blonde's expression appeared frozen in a pure state of tranquility, just waiting for the moment to be announced. So different from the snobbish behavior that she had been showing throughout the year. 

With a final look at her pocket watch, McGonagall opened the Great Hall's gates with a flip of her wand. No one noticed the questioning gaze the Headhouse gave to the blonde, nor the simple nod she offered in response. The walk to the champions' table, although short, was surrounded by muffled whispers and stares from all possible directions. Fleur Delacour had broken the tradition by coming alone, and what everyone wanted to know was why? 

The Headmasters and professors didn't seem disturbed or insulted by the inconsistency. They continued talking during dinner without even a blink at the girl's rebellious act. Madame Maxime was chatting with her pupil in smooth French, the friendly expression never leaving her face. This only served to further arouse the students' curiosity. Who would be the one to open the dance with her? 

At the end of dinner, Dumbledore took his place on the stage, and the students formed a circle to make room for the champions on the dance floor. The murmurs finally stopped when Fleur took her wand and conjured a mirror image of herself. Her noble features stood out even more on the translucent body who took their place to lead. 

The music started and if Hermione had not been so focused on not stepping on her partner's feet, she would have found herself in the same shocked state as the rest of the room. Fleur had her eyes closed, letting her body be guided purely by muscle memory. With the precision in every step the girl took, this wasn't a simple waltz anymore. The grace of a deity surrounded every delicate movement the blonde would allow herself to take. She was in the zone. 

Perhaps the brightness of her copy helped to maximize the dazing effect. The tranquility that Fleur emanated at the gates was nothing compared to the peaceful state she was in now. Dancing with herself, Fleur spun around the room as if she were alone, and in truth she was. 

The music came to an end and with a wave of her hand, the blonde said goodbye to her dance partner. The sea of students started to invade the dance floor and Fleur retreated to the champions' table with a bored look on her face. Refusing any invitation to more dances with an irritated stare. Her usual snobbish behavior had surfaced again. Intriguing behavior at the very least.

Hermione didn't want to be rude, but she was filled, since the beginning, with the same yearning as her classmates. Viktor went to get refreshments, she could go sit with Harry and Ron, but Hermione couldn't simply get Fleur's lonely gaze, when she said goodbye to the copy, out of her head. Hermione's feet moved toward the icy princess before she could change her mind.

The Gryffindor sat beside her, a slight nod was the only indication that the blonde acknowledged her presence. Hermione didn't know how to ask the question, or if Fleur would bother to answer it. The serene face showed nothing but an appreciation for the music choice of the evening. It would be so easy to ask, the words even went up on Hermione's lips only to fade in the form of a low sigh. They weren't friends, it wasn't her place to disturb the blonde beauty's peace. 

"Tired already?" Even though Fleur hadn't looked away from the dance floor, the younger girl knew that the question had been addressed to her. 

"I don't have the habit of walking in heels for such long periods, much less dancing with them." Hermione offered a lazy smile, testing the unknown waters around her. 

Fleur only hummed at hearing this, her longing eyes falling on the pairs of students that continued to dance together. Hermione couldn't help but think that this girl was like a beautiful painting surrounded by melancholic brushstrokes.

Fleur made no further attempt to continue the conversation and Hermione had to accept that her curiosity wouldn't be satisfied that night. 

____________

After all the chaos that was to take Harry safely to the Burrow, Lupin and Tonks' wedding was a good attempt to lighten up everyone's mood. Mrs. Wesley happily offered her backyard and was incredibly invested in providing everyone with an excellent reception. 

The newly married couple danced excitedly on the dance floor. Lupin looked much younger without having that intense worry frown that he carried so much on his face these days. Hermione could almost forget the swallowed feelings that she was repressing inside her stomach. She would allow herself this peaceful short moment before they had to complete Dumbledore's mission. 

"They seem happy, non?" Fleur's soft voice almost startled the younger girl. 

Like many members of the Order, Fleur had also been invited to the wedding. This didn't lessen the surprise at seeing the French girl standing so close to Hermione's personal space. Her golden dress gleamed with the last rays of the sunset, making the simple act of sitting at the chair beside Hermione seem almost divine. 

"In these troubling times they deserve the slight bit of happiness that they can find." Hermione's eyes followed Tonks, spinning her husband uncontrollably, almost making them both fall on the floor. "You should try that move some time." It wasn't a good joke, but it made Fleur let out the most melodious laugh she'd ever heard.

"I'd rather be the person to be spun and not the other way around." 

"I'm sure Bill is much better than Tonks in that regard." It should have been just a silly phrase to keep the conversation going, but Fleur's bright smile faded instantly. 

"I can't be sure of that." The blonde maintained the same sad longing expression Hermione witnessed at the Yule Ball years ago. 

It made her heart twitch and Hermione couldn't understand why. She found herself desperately wanting to. 

"Didn't you come with him?" the question jumped out of her mouth before the girl could even think better of it.

"Yes." Fleur replied without taking her eyes off the dance floor. 

It was as if the same scene was repeated, Fleur would shut up and Hermione would have to accept that she would not get her answer again. They still weren't friends yet. Colleagues perhaps, since the two fought for the same cause and exchanged more than a few words now and then, but it was not enough to pretend that they had any shadow of intimacy with each other. Hermione resigned herself to accept defeat when she was surprised by Fleur's voice. 

"I'm just doing him a favor, by coming here as his date." Her long fingers intertwined a lock of blond hair as if she needed to occupy her hands with something. 

"Well, even coming as friends, why not dance with him?" She asked, turning her head to the side in confusion.

Hermione knew that Fleur loved to dance. This was a simple irrefutable fact. She still had the fresh image of Fleur's delicate steps sweeping the floor of the Great Hall. Movements as natural as the act of breathing. Hermione had never seen the French girl's expression so peaceful and soft as at the moment when she was dancing alone with herself. 

"I can't simply dance with anyone, as much as I would have fun with it." Despite the fact that they were finally getting somewhere with this conversation, Fleur still didn't reveal much. 

The girl finally seemed to be opening up, letting her walls go down near Hermione. Even if it was just for a little bit Fleur wasn't holding her usual shield. Hermione paused her entire body at the time, barely even breathing, just gazing at the sad French beauty. Desperately wishing to hear what the blonde still had to say to her. Wanted to share with her. However, she was brought back to reality when a Patronus announced that the magic minister was dead, bringing with it death eaters to crash the wedding. 

___________

Everything hurts. Hermione could feel the softness of the blanket irritating her injured skin. Where did that blanket come from? The constant buzzing in her ears was making it hard to think properly. It didn't help that her body was all sore, barely allowing her to move. Not that Hermione could move a simple finger muscle without feeling a cursing pain through her body. Waking up was definitely a mistake. 

A gentle hand brought a damp cloth to her forehead, slowly wiping off the sweat residues from the nightmare day. That felt nice. A whispered voice said that everything was going to be okay and Hermione could almost believe it. 

The second time the girl woke up she was able to better identify her surroundings. Lying on a bed, she lazily scanned the room, only moving her neck and eyes for this. Old bookshelves covered the walls, and they had titles in English, French, and a language with strange symbols that Hermione couldn't identify. A blue desk was almost completely covered with healing potions, leaving the room smelling like a hospital room. Hermione let out a grateful sigh. They are safe. They had managed to escape the Malfoy mansion. The small noise human woke the peaceful occupant lying in the chair.

"Thank Merlin you are awake." Fleur sighed as she approached the bed with a glass of water promptly in her hand. "Please drink this." Fleur said in a caring voice. 

Looking at the glass and noticing how dry her throat was, the girl accepted the offer without questioning. Only to regret this decision the second her tongue made contact with it. Hermione almost spits the offered liquid back into the glass. It has a terrible sour taste and that definitely wasn't anything even remotely close to water. She had to force herself to take the rest of what she supposed to be some kind of medicine just because Fleur was looking at her expectantly. 

"How is everyone?" Hermione asked in a husky voice she barely recognized as her own. 

"They are fine." Fleur replied tiredly. Hermione could see the beginning of dark circles forming under her eyes, which must have been almost impossible considering her veela charm. "Luna and Dean are sleeping in the living room, the cranky goblin is in a room with Mr. Ollivander, that despite his malnourished state has responded well to the treatment." Blue eyes looked at her uneasy while hitting her bottom lip "It's you I'm more worried about at the moment." 

"Harry and Ron are ok too?" Hermione couldn't keep eye contact with Fleur. Not when the blonde looked at her with such concerned face. 

It was easier to divert the conversation to her friends. Fleur sighed loudly. She knew what Hermione was doing by deflecting the subject. She would give the other girl space, at least for now. 

"They are fine, only minor scratches at most." She took a handful of clean bandages at the table and sat by the bed near her patient. "I need to change the old ones I'll be touching you now for this, so if something bothers you please let me know." Fleur said this with a soft expression while maintaining eye contact with Hermione.

The girl nodded her consent and Fleur started her meticulous work again. The blonde moved Hermione to a more comfortable sitting position on the bed and started with the bandage on her left arm. She turned to wet a piece of cotton with the appropriate healing potion gently applying it to the still open wound Hermione had with her. 

"I still don't know where we are?" Hermione looked away in pain while Fleur applied the potion to her skin.

"Shell Cottage, it's one of the Order's safe houses." Fleur was finishing wrapping her arm back but stopped for a second to look at Hermione "Due to the cursed nature of your injuries, I fear that even with the best of my healing abilities, there will be some scars left." 

Hermione shut her eyes. The girl already expected to have to live with marks from the moment that Bellatrix pulled out that damned blade. She could hardly believe they had escaped alive. Each cut had been followed by a Crucio, the witch's lunatic gaze delighted with every cry Hermione let out in agony. They were marks of torture, inflicted with the sole purpose of breaking her, making Hermione betray her friends. She would carry them as a reminder that she did not yield. 

"Good." was the only answer she offered.

Fleur proceeded to work in silence after that. Her impassive expression didn't let any hint of feelings be shown. The only sounds present in the room were bottles being opened and bandages being cleaned. 

"I'll leave you to rest for now." Fleur said as she put the potions back on the desk "I'll be back with something for you to eat later." Hermione nodded and Fleur got up to leave. 

When she had her hand on the handle, the blonde heard Hermione's weak voice calling her. 

"Fleur?" 

"Yes?" She replied with her back still turned to the girl.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Even without looking, Fleur could see the grateful expression present on her face. 

"You don't need to thank me, I always take care of my friends." Going out the door, she left Hermione alone in the room with her thoughts again. 

It only took a few days for the rest of Hermione's wounds to heal. The physical ones at least. But the witch didn't have time to process her feelings at the moment, the trio had to finish the task if they wanted to have any chance of winning this war. They discussed the plan. It was a long shot to go all the way to Gringotts just because of Bellatrix's suspicious behavior, but it was the only solid clue they had. 

Fleur continued to check on Hermione. The blonde had been incredibly helpful and was trying to make sure everyone was comfortable in the house. What she said on the second day of their stay had proved to be true. Fleur took care of her friends. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked one night when the blonde appeared to give her the sour potion. 

The trio would go back on the road in a few days. Hermione needed some distraction and Fleur could sense it. 

"You already asked." that large grin would be unnerving if it came from anyone else "But I will allow you to ask another one." 

This was unknown territory for the girl, the teasing, the friendly conversations they had at night, the warm feeling in her chest. It wasn't unpleasant per se. But It made Hermione's hands sweat and her heart race.

"Why can't you dance?" Although direct, the question was made with caution. 

Hermione watched the blonde sitting on the chair for any sign of discomfort. Surprisingly, she found nothing more than a playful smile resting on Fleur's lips. 

"I can dance." She said while putting a lock of hair behind her ear. "If I remember correctly, you were right next to me at the Yule Ball and would be able to notice that." The teasing was light, as if she had waited for Hermione to ask that question for a long time. 

"I will rephrase my question." her fingers were restlessly playing with each other "Why can't you dance with anyone?" 

"Of all the questions you could ask me, you chose an incredibly personal one." Fleur said with a sigh. 

"Sorry." Hermione murmured, trying to hide under her blanket. 

"Don't be." Fleur had a certain glint in her eyes that made it difficult for Hermione to breathe "You are not the first one to ask me this, but perhaps you will be the first I'm giving an honest answer to." Only years later would Hermione truly understand the privilege that was granted to her at that time."I will assume that you are aware of the information regarding my ancestry, non?"

"Yeah, Harry told us after the wand ceremony." Hermione confirmed it in a guilty tone. 

"This makes things easier then." with a wide smile Fleur continued her explanation "Although I was raised in the wizarding world, there are parts of my magical heritage that cannot be fully denied. My thrall is a physical example of this." Hermione nodded, all her attention focused on the blonde's words "What perhaps many people forget would be the cultural aspects related to this. Veelas are a different kind of creature therefore they have their own rites of passage, and although we resemble humans, there is no denying our greater proximity to birds. With that, I leave you a question: Why do birds dance Hermione?" 

Indeed, her knowledge of the animal kingdom was very limited. But even Hermione knew the answer to that question. Heck, even Ron would be able to answer if he managed to not turn into a purple mess around Fleur for a few seconds. 

"It… It is a part of their mating ritual." If Fleur hadn't been so close, she wouldn't have heard the girl's embarrassed whisper.

"Correct, although we Veelas prefer the term courting." Fleur smirked, appearing to be incredibly pleased with the girl's answer. 

Now it made sense why the professors seemed so calm during the dance. They wouldn't force a seventeen-year-old girl to have a dance partner knowing the implications this would bring. They would make her fight a dragon, but forcing a relationship was too much for their morality. After all, courting is way more serious than dating. Right? 

"So." Hermione coughed "You've never danced with someone else?" 

"I have already danced with a few members of my family, that's how I got experience with the act, but with a future partner." Fleur shook her head as if trying to hide the sadness behind her statement "The right person hasn't invited me yet." 

"Do they have to invite you?" The girl asked in a small voice. 

"No, but it is a great way to know if the person is interested in the first place." Hermione could feel the open vulnerability in that sentence. 

From the witch's expression, it almost looked like Fleur already had someone in mind. It made Hermione's heart ache. Fleur believed that her attraction was one-sided, and yet she continued to wait, longing for a sign that she would have a chance with this mysterious person. 

"If my opinion is worthy of anything, I think only a fool wouldn't show interest in you." Hermione said sincerely. 

"To me your opinion means more than what I think you could understand."

Neither of the two could say how long they stayed that way. Eyes fixed on each other, lost in their own world. Without Voldemort's threat hanging on their heads. Without the calls of the war reaching. Without the scars they already carried with them. 

"It's late, I should let you sleep." Fleur finally broke the silence. 

"Yeah." It was as much as Hermione managed to answer, seeing the blonde getting up to leave. 

"Good night Hermione." 

Alone in the bedroom, she couldn't help but wish to be the person who had charmed Fleur. 

________________

"You know, for the brightness witch of their age you are quite dense mon amour." Fleur said as she buried her face in the woman's shoulder. 

"I am not." Hermione was outraged by her wife's accusation. She wasn't that bad. 

Fleur lifted her head slightly to reveal her famous raised eyebrow.

"Oh no? So why even after all the time I invested in flirting with you, entrusting you with my clan secrets, did you still take months to ask me out?" 

"Shush, you already admitted that you had a crush on me since Hogwarts but spent most of the time avoiding me." It was a shock when she discovered that fact. Not in a million years Hermione would have imagined that Fleur was the shy type "You kept sending me mixed signals, you might have invited me first as well." 

"And where would be the fun in that?" Fleur smirked. 

Sitting on the living room couch, with her wife cuddling her, Hermione couldn't help but think how lucky she was. 

"Hey, Fleur?" 

"Hum?" 

"Would you give me the honor of dancing with me?" She said as she took one of Fleur's hands and kissed her knuckles. 

"With you mon amour? Always." 

**Author's Note:**

> I should do fanart of the fics? 
> 
> Also, don't forget about the voting poll that I set on day one :3 I'm only counting the first-day votes for each fic so... Leave Kudos and reviews :v 
> 
> Day one - 73


End file.
